


Julie and her ghost boys

by AmyRoseMikaelson



Series: Julie and the Phantoms fics [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Best Friends who are QUEENS, Boys can't say no, Characters Watching Disney Movies, Cute, Multi, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Protective Luke, Queen Julie and Flynn, nor do they want to, oblivious julie, protective Alex, protective reggie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyRoseMikaelson/pseuds/AmyRoseMikaelson
Summary: A series of one shots featuring the band being completely Poly with each other and just being adorable.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex/Julie Molina/Luke Patterson/Reggie, Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson/Reggie, Julie Molina/Reggie
Series: Julie and the Phantoms fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982851
Comments: 15
Kudos: 171





	1. Talks, Forts and Pirates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have re-written this chapter as many of you pointed out that Alex was gay. I know that and this was just supposed to be for fun and I do not intend to make Alex straight but to avoid any negativity, the relationship between Alex and Julie is purely a brother sister type.

Julie, Luke, Alex and Reggie broke away from the group hug, each of them smiling at the fact that they can now touch Julie and were free from Caleb's curse.

"How did you do that?" Luke asked the girl that he and Reggie were crushing on.

Julie looked at him with a surprised look on her face. "I don't know but..." the boys looked at her in worry, the hoped it wasn't bad. "I think a part of me knew what I was doing or what I was supposed to do, like it was an instinct or something."

Tilting his head to the side like a puppy, Alex asked, "So there is something special about you on a different level aswell, like a power or something like that?"

Reggie gasped out, "Witchcraft!" Earning him several 'are you crazy' looks. He just laughed nervously and said, "Sounds like it."

The four fell into silence, no one knowing what to say. Julie bit her lip in thought, 'I don't think now is the time to have a serious discussion about what just happened. We need to do something fun.'

She didn't notice the pining looks that two of her bandmates were giving her and didn't realize how much they were struggling to not kiss her right then and there. If someone were to see the scene, they would have a hard time to try not to laugh at the obvious pining for Julie that the boys seem to have.

"I know what we can do!"

The boys jumped at the excited voice of their girl.

"What idea do you have?" Alex asked cautiously.

"Let's watch a movie and cuddle up in blankets. We can make a pillow fort!" Julie didn't care that she sounded childish because in that moment she thought that the boys needed to catch up on pop culture, with the added bonus of being able to stay up all night with her, as it's the first night of summer break.

They couldn't say no to her when she looked that excited, not like they were going to say no anyway. Luke, Reggie and Alex wanted to keep her close to them. The last one in a purely platonic way.

The 16 year old girl squealed in delight when they agreed to the idea. "Yay! Ok, Alex can you set up the white sheet? It's in the chest. You can hang it on the hooks. Luke and Reggie, you can grab the blankets and pillows from under my bed, but do not touch anything else." She glared at the two and they just nodded in fear. "I have to go talk to Carlos but I will be back in five minutes." And with that said, she left the studio quickly.

"Well... we have our orders. Let's go." Reggie poofed out, Luke followed as Alex brought the sheet out.

Carlos waited on the stairs for his sister, he knew she wouldn't try and avoid the conversation for long. He stood up as the door opened to reveal a very happy Julie. He wasn't going to keep her long, he only wanted a few answers and the rest he could figure out for himself. She nodded her head to the kitchen, silently telling him to follow.

Once Julie was sure that they were completely alone, she asked "Where's dad?"

"He went to bed. So, how did the ghosts become your band?"

"I played their CD and the just appeared..." She told him everything that she knew happened, leaving out her involvement of Caleb's curse being broken and just saying that they were fine now.

Carlos nodded in understanding whilst Julie ran around the kitchen for snacks and drinks. He was going to make sure that the ghosts knew how thankful he was that they brought his sister back to life. "How long have you dated the boys for?" 

Julie froze in shock, her arm extended as she was about to grab the last snack she wanted to added to the pile she was going to take to the studio. "I'm not dating anyone." In her head she added, 'Though I want to date a certain two boys.' "What makes you think that?"

Now it was Carlos' turn to freeze in shock, he thought she was smart. "Wow, you are so oblivious. Rewatch your band videos, watch you and the others carefully."

Before Julie could say anything else, Carlos left. She frowned in confusion. 'They don't love me the way I love them.' She thought. Shaking her head to bring herself back to reality, she grabbed the snacks and drinks she put on the counter and went back to the studio.

The boys quickly figured out how to build the fort and how the pillows and blankets were supposed to be laid out. They did wonder where the project was before the saw it nailed to the wall above the couch. If anyone asked, the Molina family would say it's easier than to having to move it all the time so it was nailed to the wall. When really it was because it misplaced more times than they were willing to admit.

Each boy was feeling the happiest that they have ever felt in their lives. They thought that it was the end the minute they died, but really, it was just giving them a time out before placing them where they were supposed to be which was 25 years in the future. It was their destiny to meet Julie and form the band.

If they were given a choice to go back to 1995 and change what happened or to stay where they were right now, the would choose the latter. Despite them almost being destroyed by a club owner, they wouldn't change a thing because what they have have now is worth every sacrifice.

Julie walked through the door and gave a praising look, they had done everything perfectly. Luke helped her bring the food to the table whilst Alex shut the door. As soon as the snacks were down, Reggie grabbed Julie's arm that had the remote in hand and pulled her down next to him, Luke sat on her other side and Alex layed on the couch that the three were leaning against.

The phantoms watched as Julie put on Disney plus and scrolled through the lists to find Pirates of the Caribbean. She sung the pirates song under her breath, her eyes sparkled in happiness and content, her hands held the boys next to her as her hair was being played with by the phantom on the couch.

No, they wouldn't change a thing because what they have right now is worth every sacrifice.

Julie Molina was worth every sacrifice.


	2. Horror and heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys walk in on Julie and Flynn watching movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swearing and suggestive themes up ahead.

Julie and Flynn were sat in the bedroom, covered in blankets and food set out in front of them. It was a Friday night and Halloween was the next day so they were on a horror binge. Julie's brother and father were on a guy's trip till sunday, so the girls didn't have to worry about waking anybody up with their screams of fright.

Julie gripped onto her blanket tightly, she knew what was going to happen as she had watched a few of the movies before but it didn't mean that she still doesn't jump in surprise. Where as, Flynn's hand was in the bowl of popcorn, the hand lifting up to put popcorn in her mouth every minute.

Just before the scary scene came up, Reggie, Luke and Alex popped in. They appeared right in front of the T.V and made Julie scream, who was then followed by Flynn in shock.

"What?!" Flynn asked her best friend worry, but her worry wore off as she saw Julie glare in front of her and bit over the T.V. "The phantoms just came in, didn't they?"

"Yep."

The boys grimaced when they saw the glare come from their girl before, they too, jumped in fright as a scream came from behind them. Alex gripped Reggie's hand, the latter had the other hand over his heart.

"What the HELL WAS THAT?!" Luke shouted and turned to the screen.

Julie burst out laughing and told the other girl what just happened. The both of them held their stomachs as they laughed hard. They were being glared at by the boys, though only one of the two could see.

"Payback's a bitch!" Their lead singer shouted out.

Reggie gasped in shock. "Julie Molina, you did not just swear?!"

Taking a breath and putting on a serious face, she answered back. "Yes. I. Did."

Alex had a dad look of disapproval and Luke had his mouth hanging open. Reggie raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"Julie Rose Molina, you are too young to swear." Alex told her.

Julie snorted and sassed out, "What are you going to do Alex, ground me?"

Flynn watched her friend in amusement, she didn't know what the boys were saying but she could imagine the looks on their faces as they heard Julie cuss. What they didn't know is that Julie was the most sassiest out of the both of them and swore the most. She, on the other hand, was the one too yell and possibly start a fight.

Luke was fascinated with this side of his girlfriend, he was positive that Reggie was too. Her sassiness was actually a major turn on for him which was very bad for him in that moment. Her eyes shined with mischief, he was wondering if the sugary foods in front of her brought this side out of her. 'I need to ask her tomorrow.' He thought to himself.

Reggie was holding himself back from grabbing and throwing Julie over his shoulder, taking her down to the studio with Luke and then the both of them would have their way with her. He wanted to hear these comments as he and Luke slowly toyed with her until she was swearing at them to do something. 'Maybe sometime soon.' He thought.

"Anyway's, I am almost 18 so I can swear if I want to. Don't think I don't know that you started swearing at age 13, hypocrite." 

Alex was about to say something back but then thought better of it. 'She does have a point.'

"What are you two doing anyway?" Luke wondered, his voice kind of husky.

"Watching scary movies." Julie tried to ignore the heat in pooling in her stomach at the sound of Luke's voice.

Flynn noticed the subtle way that her friend bit her lip, which meant that one of them just turned her on but she didn't want to show it. Flynn was confident that she was the only one who noticed what her sister did, it was because that they've known eachother for years that they know these little moves and what they mean that she figured it out. "Do you three wanna join?!"

"They said yes." 

Everyone moved around a bit. The triad laid on the bed as Alex and Flynn had a little nest of pillows and blankets on the floor

Just like Flynn, Alex knew the little moves that his brothers did. He knew that they were turned on and that was another reason why he didn't clap back at the hypocrite comment, they couldn't have restrained themselves for much longer and would have broken their rule of waiting for Julie to be 18 before they took the relationship to the next level.

The phantoms were beyond shocked at how much horror movies had changed in the past 25 years. They were much more gruesome and terrifying than they remembered and now knew why Julie screamed bloody murder when they popped in.

Julie didn't watch as many horror movies as her friend/older sister. So when the Nun was on, she knew that there was going to be no peaceful sleep for her for the next few years. Nuns scared her to death without the movie and now her fear was worse. Her phobias were; spiders, bugs, Nuns and wells. Oh how Julie hated The Ring.

Reggie and Luke held onto their girl tightly. All three trembling in fear as the binge went on, but there was some laughable moments as the girls yelled at the screen because of some dumbass walking right into danger. However, there was some explicit scenes that made them hot and bothered and the trio had to remind themselves, 'Wait till 18th birthday.'

Flynn and Alex had a phone to communicate with eachother in the middle. They were having a good time poking fun at their friends and telling eachother how uncomfortable the sexual tension was most of the time. The former apologised to the boys when the paranormal horrors came on, she felt bad that this was what people thought ghost were like.

When the horror movies were done with, the girls decided to watch something more uplifting and fun. Their counterparts groaned as they thought it was going to be romance type movies but were pleasantly surprised when they found that it was actually a superhero franchise thing. 

"You are our Wanda." Reggie and Luke whispered into Julie's ears.


	3. Julie hits high

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie surprises her boys with Ariana Grande songs and her high vocals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am obsessed with Ariana Grande and I just wanted Julie to be able to hit the notes she can.

"Alright, how does this sound?" Luke asked the boys before doing a rift on his guitar.

Reggie and Alex wore proud smirks and agreed, "That was awesome." Causing Luke to grin happily.

The phantoms were in the studio waiting for Julie to get home from school, so they were just improving there instrument skills. Though, there wasn't much more for them to learn as they were already masters of the instruments they play.

Reggie turned to the drummer as the guitarist put the guitar on his stand. "So Alex, how's Willie doing?"

The blonde blushed a bright red as he answered, "He's fine, perfect actually."

Luke raised an eyebrow teasingly and Reggie grinned. "Really?" They drawled.

"Y...ye...Yeah." Alex stammered.

"Awww Alex is so adorable when he is crushing badly." Luke teased.

The bassist nodded his head, "Yeah he is and he is so easy to embarrass aswell."

The blonde glared at the two before smirking. "So are you guys." Reggie and Luke quickly denied before Alex interrupted them, "When you guys were around Julie, you blushed like crazy before the three of you started dating. Actually, you still do. And you managed to embarrass yourselves without my help, do I need to remind you about what happened on halloween when Julie and Flynn dressed up in a devil and angels costume and Julie was in the devil's one."

Luke coughed loudly in embarrassment whereas Reggie winced at the memory. 

"Thought so. You two cannot say anything to me about getting flustered around Willie when the both of you were so much worse."

The dark haired boys were saved from further teasing as the studio doors opened to reveal...

"Hey guys, you ready to practice?" Julie asked with an air of joyfullness surrounding her, basically telling them that she had a good day today.

"JULIE!" Reggie and Luke yelled happily as they ran to hug her.

The girl let out a 'Oomph' as the boys collided with her and wrapped her up in a tight hug before laughing slightly. "Missed me?" She asked rhetorically as she already knew the answer.

Alex snorted at the scene and thought 'They are so whipped.' 

The trio stayed like that for a few minutes before breaking apart. Julie walked over to her piano with the two boys following behind her like little ducklings, the drummer joined them as the girl sat down on the bench.

"What have you guys been up to?" The singer wondered and placed her bag beside her on the floor.

The ghostly trio told her all about their day, with a bit of arguing "No I didn't!" and "That was your fault!" being said quite alot. They told her about the tunes they made up and the rift Luke did, he then proceded to show her and she was very impressed.

"Well, it seems like you all had an eventful day." She was about to say something more but '7 rings' started playing from her phone. Julie dug the device out from her bag before answering, "What's up Carrie?"

The conversation from the boys perspective went like this;

"No, she's not... Really?!... I'm sure I can if I ask... Two days would work... uh duh!... Obviously... The one closest to... yeah that one... I absolutely adore you right now... NO WAY!... omg... I can't even right now... Thank you next, bitch... ugh I know... You're kidding?!... Well damn, we're going in style... Don't do anything I wouldn't do... Ok, don't let Flynn corrupt more than she already has... You two do _not_ need to give me details on what you both do when alone together... If you both were with other people then yes but you two are together so keep that information to yourselves... I am pretty sure I know more about what you two have done than the drama at school, what does that tell you?... I will make the both of you pay for my trauma one day... I am going to hang up now before I get traumatized again and I don't think my boys would appreciate the both of you putting me off to the point where I can't rehearse... Whatever, just text me the details of the... yeah... Ok... I love you too... bye."

The ghosts looked at one another in confusion.

"Did anyone of you follow that?" Luke questioned and recieved shakes of heads.

Alex forwned in thought, "I am pretty sure that it went from simple and innocent to completely explicit and back to innocent."

Julie giggled at the bewildered looks on her band's faces. 

"What were you and Carrie talking about that you needed permission for?" Reggie asked as his girlfriend seemed very excited at the beginning of the conversation.

Alex and Luke quickly snapped to attention as Julie's face brightened once more.

"Ariana Grande is coming to LA as one of her stops for her world tour and Carrie got us tickets to go see her perform with backstage passes." She squealed happily but frowned when another confused look passed over the ghosts faces. "What?"

"Who is Ariana Grande?" Luke instantly regretted being the one to ask.

Their singer stayed silent and the boys worried that they were in trouble.

The latina on the other hand was trying to figure out what they just said. 'Did they just ask me who she was? Surely they caught up with the music in this decade, right? This cannot do. My boyfriend's and my make gay best friend can't go on like this without knowing who my pop queen is. Time to educate.'

The pianist turned on her phone again and brought up one the songs, "Lesson starts now, boys. This is my idol, one of the most famous people who inspire me and everything that she does is absolute perfection. She is not just a singer but it is one of the main things she does and is mostly known for it. She was on broadway before starring in a T.V show that my generation basically grew up watching before she became a singer. She has a voice of an angel and she is an absolute queen and if any of you say anythign bad about her I'd happily send you all straight to hell with no regrets." 

Alex, Luke and Reggie paled at the threat before watching her press play on the video on her phone.

The intro to tattooed heart stared playing and Julie had to restrain herself from singing along, all to soon the song finished and she waited silently for the phantoms reactions.

"She's really good, but you know that you're our favourite singer." Luke spoke up first.

Julie sighed and said "I suppose I can accept that answer."

"I can see why you love her. She's no you but it's pretty close." Reggie commented next.

"Are all her songs like this?" Alex wondered with a sparkle in his eyes.

Julie grinned, she knew that she had Alex with her on this. "She is actually going to be doing a sixth album, if rumours are true. And she is only 27." She knew that she had now caught all of them, "No, not all of her songs are like this but I am in love with every song she writes and her high notes are just amazing." She typed another song into YouTube and it started playing, but this time she decided to sing along.

Luke, Reggie and Alex were quite surprised that she was sing a song like this, not very explicit but quite suggestive. As it came to the end of the song, the whistle tones were heard from both Ariana on the screen, from one her live performances, and from Julie, who was sitting in front of them with her eyes closed as she focused on hitting the notes. 

Shivers rippled through each of them as the song completely finished.

"Well..." Luke and Reggie were lost for words. They knew their girfriend was talented but this was above and beyond, they doubted that she knew that she had just made them fall more in love with her.

Alex felt like a very proud big brother and was close to tears. "Julie Molina, you have been holding out on us, that was amazing."

The pianist ducked her head as her face flushed at the praise. When she felt that her face was cooled she lifted her head up with a bite of her lip before asking, "Would you three like to come watch the concert with us? it would just be Carrie, Flynn and I."

There was an enthusiastic shout of yes from the three of them.

They did end up managing to rehearse a bit that day.


End file.
